Causa y Efecto
by xjapan
Summary: Feliks Lukasewiks regresa recargado para poner el mundo de cabeza en especial a ciertas personas (secuela de coincidencia o destino para el foro Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?
1. Chapter 1

_Causa y efecto_

 _Capitulo uno_

 _Regreso a la académia mundial_

 _regreso a la academia mundial_

 _Hola ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada me gustaría dar inicio a la primera parte de el reto anual con una secuela que ya llevo prometiendo desde hace mucho y que por fin tengo tiempo de hacer espero les guste_

 _El presente fanfic participa en el reto "11 meses 11 fanfics" del foro "Yo amo hetalia ¿y tu?"_

 _Feliks Lukasewiks había sido el primero en llegar se moría por ver que chisme podría sacar y claro esperando que cierto asiático no quisiera asesinarlo cuando lo viera aunque bueno estaba ya en la mira de todos — Feliks Lukasewiks esta de regreso umm..aunque sera aburrido sin los que se graduaran este año ¡ ya se! la presidenta del concejo estudiantil tiene un humor muy divertido aunque este año se gradúa no dudo que ya tenga en mente a quien la va a suceder y hará lo que sea para convencerlo solo tengo que esperar a que los demás lleguen_

 _Y dicho y hecho poco a poco llego Toris con quien este estaba molesto porque lo dejo en visto todo el invierno por lo que lo ignoro olímpicamente tiempo después noto que llegaban los hermanos Wang pero Mei no estaba con su mismo animo acostumbrado cosa que extraño un poco al polaco "¿que habrá pasado?" pensó mientras se escondía en los ductos de ventilación para escuchar mejor_

 _—Mei creo que deberías agreglar las cosas con Antonio lo queramos o no están en el mismo salón_

 _— no puedo verlo ahora hermano_

 _— bueno, estabas nerviosa aunque debiste ser un poco mas sutil al negarte a su propuesta de matrimonio no huir nada mas_

 _—no huí_

 _—¿entonces como llamas a irte corriendo tomar las maletas y tomar el primer vuelo a Seul?_

 _—ok fue un arrebato al menos no afecto tu relación con Laura_

 _—no, hemos decidido dejar que ustedes arreglen las cosas por ustedes mismos_

 _—gracias por el apoyo hermano — dijo con sarcasmo_

 _Mientras en los ductos de ventilación_

 _—como que esto es interesante — en ese momento saco su celular con una sonrisa algo maliciosa y tomo varias fotografias pero se preguntaba como estaba el español al respecto y tambien la mexicana como sea que fuera ellos eran parientes asi que salto de los ductos sin que nadie se diera cuenta ahi la vio cerca del patio de la escuela mientras platicaba con Antonio ella le decia que tenia buena relacion con su novio pero aun no se acostumbraba a sus segun ella exageradas muestras de afecto_

 _—hombre calma apenas estan comenzando y ademas el no ha hecho mas que abrazarte y tomarte de la mano_

 _— lo se pero es algo nuevo para mi y hablando de eso ¿ya arreglaste las cosas con Mei?_

 _— no creo que exagere pero ella tampoco debio huir_

 _— bueno espero que al menos puedan llevarse como gente civilizada — dijo ella mientras se acercaban a la puerta mientras Feliks se escondio y decidio ver que otra noticia podia sacar_

 _Poco después vio al italiano Lovino Vargas hablando con Daphne Karpusi ya que bueno estaba en su naturaleza coquetear con cuanta chica se le pusiera en frente y Daphne no podía evitar ponerse un poco celosa , luego vio a quien quería ver la presidenta del consejo estudiantil junto con sus compañeros estaban planeando algo_

 _Jade Wang era un poco seria pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza podía hacer lo que sea con tal de conseguirlo sin mencionar que era muy amiga de Feliks Lukasewiks y aveces se aliaban_

 _—¿presidenta, que hacemos aquí? — preguntó un chico de origen monegasco junto a ella_

 _— buscando a mi sucesor eso hacemos_

 _—oye pero tu primo ya te dijo como 200 veces que no ¿porque sigues insistiendo? — preguntó un joven escoces en tono de aburrimiento_

 _—¿ya viste a los otros candidatos? No se ustedes pero no creo que Angelique o Yong sóo sean opción_

 _— y que lo digas menos Emily — dijo una chica monegasca — oye Scott ya que el primo de la presidenta no se quiere postular ¿porque no le dices a Arthur que lo haga?_

 _— ¿el conejo? Si claro — notece el sarcasmo — no podría prefiero que la presidenta siga insistiendo además nosotros nos graduaremos este año así que me da lo mismo quien quede solamente los sigo porque no tengo nada mejor que hacer_

 _Mientras_

 _—como que ya tengo lo que necesitó — dijo el polaco y hecho a correr al club de periodismo para comenzar su nota_

 _¡nuevas rompieron!_

 _La que creíamos era la pareja perfecta Antonio Fernández Carreiro y Mei Wang terminaron su relación al parecer ella lo plantó en el altar ella esta arrepentida ¿pero como estará el?_

 _Tomatito Vargas ataca de nuevo_

 _Al parecer el ex sex simbol de la escuela no puede evitar ponerse a coquetear con medio mundo al parecer así Daphne nunca lo sacara de la friendzone_

 _Se acercan las elecciones para el próximo presidente del consejo estudiantil se sabe poco de los candidatos hasta el momento Im Yong Soo Angelique Vargas Emily Jones y Shun Wang son los cuatro aspirantes a ocupar el puesto pronto conoceremos sus propuestas_

 _Las nordic five vienen a la escuela_

 _Al parecer Mathilde Greta Astrid Anabelle y Micaela el grupo pop del momento vendrá de intercambio a nuestra escuela ¿como las recibirán?d_

 _—listo ahora a ver el mundo arder_

 _Hasta aquí lo dejó por ahora espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Casa y eefecto_

 _Capítulo 2._

 _A toda acción hay una reacción_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyó esperó les guste_

—bien, después de todo lo que aquí se ha ddicho ... Resulta que no se ha dicho nada — dijo el director Romulo — así que vamos a empezar desde el principio ¿ podrías decirnos que sucedió?

—con mucho gusto señor director o mas bien con mucho disgusto porque no creo que haya una persona cuerda que este a gusto cuando lo están viendo en los vestidores del club de fútbol — dijo el asiático en su defensa

—expliquese Wang

— bueno, muy simple,las señoritas aquí presentes y este polaco chismoso se metieron sin siquiera pedir permiso a los vestidores mientras estábamos preparándonos para la práctica

—si entre pero para esconderme ya que estas señoritas trataban de asesinarme

—¿porque sera ? —dijo Mei molesta — lo que no sabíamos era que los chicos estaban cambiándose dijo en su defensa ante aquello Laura por su parte permanecía callada aun mas roja que un tomate después de ver a su novio en paños menores ¿quien no?

—bien, eso lo explica lo que no explica es el hecho de que Fernández y Medina se estaban peleando

—veee eso yo te lo puedo explicar nonno verás todo comenzó cuando leímos la nota de Feliks

* Flashback*

—veee esto es malo muy malo

— ya lo creo sera mejor que le hablemos a la señora presidenta porque esto se va a poner feo — dijo Scott — pero oye Jose ya tiene el camino libre con Mei

— no digan eso — respondió este como tomate

— dudo que Mei se fije en alguien como Jose — dijo Antonio molesto

—por algo te dejo a ti ¿no?

—chicos oigan no hay necesidad de pelear, somos un equipo ¿lo olvidaron? — Shun trato de calmarlos sin éxito

*fin del flashback

—y eso fue lo que paso

Romulo se intentaba calmar —¿poreso? Bueno es natural aunque espero que Germi no los haya visto aunque muy mal hecho ,me imagino que fue cuando las señoritas entraron ¿no es así?

— así es — por fin hablo Laura aún apenada

—bueno jóvenes esto no se puede quedar así , y tengo que darles un castigo , como ustedes saben el grupo femenil nórdico nordics five vendrá a nuestra escuela así que ustedes serán sus guías pueden salir

Mas tarde

—esto acabará mal — dijo Shun un tanto preocupado

—¿porque lo dices?— preguntó Laura

—veras hay algo que no te he dicho bueno, para este ritmo todos en la escuela ya saben, mi hermanita y Antonio rompieron hace como un mes y no ha sido su mejor mes...- comenzó a decir.—Bueno, y es que este mes no fue precisamente bueno para nadie ¿verdad? ¡Si los examenes fueron horribles Ay ya estoy divagando. -Como sea, pues resulta que tenemos una especie de conexion de mellizos y puedo sentir a veces lo que ella siente...¡Esta planeando una venganza! Y realmente siento que va a acabar muuuuuy mal. Asi que tengo que detenerla pero no se como hacerlo..

—ya veo deberíamos aceptar que se acabo y obligarlos a hacer las pases tengo una idea que quizás de resultado

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	3. Chapter 3

_CCausa y Efecto_

 _Capitulo 3_

 _Preparence para los problemas_

 _Hola ¿como están ? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y aprovechare para estar actualizando todo lo que debo espero les guste_

Esperaba que el plan funcionara — bueno hermana si ya no hay nada que hacer iré a ver a Laura

—espera Shun ¿con permiso de quien?

— tuyo no por lo que veo descuida ya le avise a Jade y a Yao —en ese momento echo a correr a la salas de musica

— oye vuelve aquí!

Laura por su parte estaba caminando en el cuarto de musica cuando escucho la puerta siendo golpeada lo que se podría calificar desesperadamente, Antonio hizo amago de levantarse pero exclamo—¡Yo abro!— un poco mas alto de lo que le hubiera gustado, vio como su primo levantaba una ceja, sus mejillas se tiñeron ligeramente de rojo por aquello. Calma, debía permanecer calmada.

Tomo la manija de la puerta, todo era de precisión en ese momento. Abri la puerta, vi como Shun se hacia a un lado y empujaba a su hermana, se recorrío a la derecha justo a tiempo para que la asiática mayor entrara rápidamente salío de la habitación cerrando la puerta después de ella y cerro con llave desde adentro, ahora no podrían salir y tendrían que hablar.

El plan era encerrarlos en el cuarto y podian pasar dos cosas: o se mataban mutuamente o confulaban para matarlos a Laura y a el (pero hacian las paces) lo bueno del plan es que no se tenian que quedar a investigar cual de ambas era

—¡Listo! Ahora podemos ser felices y comer perdices. — dijo recargado en la puerta para ver si podía escuchar algo pero solo se esuchaba un gran silencio.

Laura suspiro y asintió — lo mejor sera que nos vayamos ... Oye siento lo del otro día — dijo roja

— descuida fue un accidente — respondió con una sonrisa tímida también bastante rojo

Mientras

El silencio se expandió y por mucho hasta que ella lo rompió — sacame de aquí

—esto no fue mi idea y para que lo sepas no debes preocuparte por que siga enamorado de ti al final ni me gustabas tanto

—¡ pues perfecto ! Y para que sepas si alguna vez me viste llorar fue porque me dolían los ppies

Ambos suspiraron sabían que tenían que hacer las pases aunque quizás la relación no avanzara más pero la situación era como salir de ahi

Mientras

Varios estudiantes se fueron a quejar con el consejo estudiantil de que arrojaban cosas desde el salón de musica asi que se vieron obligados a hacer algo al respecto llegaron al lugar y detuvieron un desastre mayor de la forma mas rara

—¿que rayos?

—preparence para los problemas ¿ no estamos divinos?

— y más vale que teman porque somos adivinos

—para proteger a la escuela de la devastación

— y unir a los clubes dentro de nuestra nación

—para defender los bienes de la verdad y el amor

—y extender nuestro reino hasta Montecarlo

—Jade

— Cristopher

— el consejo estudiantil viajando a la velocidad de la luz

—rindance ahora o preparence para luchar

— veee así es

Sin siquiera preguntar los sacaron a los dos y claro tuvieron que dar una explicación

 _hasta aaqui lo dejo esperó les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Causa y Efecto_

 _Capítulo 4_

 _Secreto revelado_

 _Hola ¿como están? Esperó que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo esperó les guste_

—Lo que me faltaba vaya lío en el que están métidos — dijo la asiática viéndolos a ambos —tienen que arreglar las cosas Mei no esta bien huir y Antonio no esta bien presionar las cosas —¿y bien hablaran como personas civilizadas

—de acuerdo — dijeron ambos hasta que recordaron algo —¡mis cosas! — lo que habían arrojado por la ventana

—espero que así hagan las pases ... Ay no

—¿que sucede presidenta

— ya casi obscurece y la luna esta en cuarto menguante

—¿y eso que significa?

Mientras

—la luna esta en cuarto menguante debo irme — dijo Mei corriendo y dejando a Antonio

—espera Mei ¿que sucede?

Mei no parecía escucharlo llamo por telefono a alguien — contesta Andy contesta

Mientras

—ay no ... — por alguna razón el asiático palideció

—¿que sucede no me digas que no funciono el plan..? Lin ¿te sientes bien?

—no ... Hay algo que debes saber ... Como te dije por mis venas también corre sangre latina y por herencia de mis abuelos todos nacimos con una especie de don —(quien leyó mi fic las cinco faces ya imaginara de quien es nieto)

—tienes un valijey ¿verdad?

—si..Pedí ayuda a mi prima Andiroba quien es la mayor, por lo particular en la familia hay jaguares, panteras, monos, anacondas por decirlo así... Pero en mi caso...digamos que... Soy algo más complejo o mejor dicho no imaginaban que yo tuviera ese vayijel...Por la sangre asiática que corre por mis venas — tenía miedo no quería aasustarla

—no puede ser tan malo ¿puedo verlo?

Asintió tímidamente...Y sin querer salieron un par de alas gigantes, su cuerpo sufrió una transformación,..Usó sus alas para cubrirse...—Andiroba dice... Que soy un ... Un dragón serpiente chino —Se hizo bolita teniendo miedo..—No pedí ser esto

—oye calma me recuerda una leyenda de mi país la mezcla de dos culturas en lo personal mepareces muy lindo aasi

—aun no se como controlarlo no quiero asustar a nadie temía que huyeras

—¿quien te dijo que voy a huir?— dijo un tanto molesta —no voy a dejarte solo en esto no se como pero lo controlaras

— en verdad .. Te lo agradezco mucho

—yo soy quien agradece tu confianza

AA los pocos minutos volvió a la normalidad y la abrazo agradeciéndole el gesto —te quiero

Se sonrojo pero dejo que la abrazara tratando de calmarlo — también yo — en ese momento Mei y Antonio llegaron corriendo— vaya hasta que hicieron las pases

—ya era hora

—¿me queréis explica que sucede aqui?

Mas tarde

—hicieron biem en llamarme afortunadamente esta en una etapa de inició por lo cual puede aprender a usarlo cuando sea estrictamente necesario — dijo la brasileña

—nosotros ayudaremos en lo que podamos ¿verdad Antonio ?

—si por supuesto esto lo resolveremos juntos

— me alegra saber que hicieron las pases y les agradecería que no hablaran de esto con nadie

—cuenta con ello Andy ¿que hacemos con mi hermano?

—por ahora dejenlo dormir mañana habláremos mas a fondo el pobre tiene mal del corazón de tanto llorar — se acerco a la habitación — descansa culebrita — susurro y cerro la puerta dejándolo dormir —cualquier cosa llamenme

 _Hasta aquí lo dejo el próximo sera mas largo nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Causa y efecto_

 _Capítulo 5_

 _Show de talentos y malos entendidos_

 _Hola ¿como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece y también aprovechando que es su cumpleaños espero les guste por el apoyo esperó les guste el capitulo_

Al parecer necesitarían un poco mas de ayuda y con cierto polaco chismoso merodeando Andiroba sentía que debía aumentar la vigilancia así que llamó a alguien que pudiera ayudarle

—¡Allá voy aru!—grito de una forma que en algunas peliculas dirian que es "de batalla". Pero debia apresurarse Andiroba le dijo que Lin le necesita —Por Buda, uno de mis hermanos me necesita, voy a llorar de felicidad.— Llego a la escuela de sus hermanos con la cara roja del cansancio, entró apresurado y grito a los cuatro vientos—¡LINNN! ¿DONDE SEA QUE ESTES TE VOY AYUDAAAAAR?!—un concerje le mira raro —¿que nunca ha visto a un hermano mayor sobreprotector?

—¿quien es usted?— preguntó el director Romulo quien le miro con curiosidad

—No me he presentado, soy Yao Wang, el "patriarca" de mi familia. ¡Y seré el protector de mis hermanos de malas influencias, parejas abusadoras, y profesores terribles!

—Por fin llegas — saludo la joven de Brasil

—Hola Andy lamento el retrazo ¿sabes algo de mi hermano Lin aru?—ella asintio-guiame hasta él aru.

—ven es por aquí ... Verás te llame porque ha llegado ese momento y necesita ayuda sin mencionar que cierto polaco chismoso anda por aquí

—ya veo entonces debemos ir con cuidado aru — el chino vio al muchacho y corrió hacia el— ¡ Lin ¿estas bien?!

El lo vio sorprendido —he-hermano tranquilo estoy bien es solo que ...

—Andy ya me explicó aru tranquilo, mientras mantengas el control estará bien, además muy pocos nacen con el emblema del dragón lo que tienes es algo muy grande es una gran responsabilidad aru pero te ayudaremos

—se los agradezco mucho

Mientras

—kesesesesese Maddy ¿ lista para tu primera clase de asombrosidad?— preguntó Julchen a su aamiga

—Supongo— le respondío -Pero mientras mas discretas seamos mejor-La agarro del brazo y se la llevo arrastrando.

— bien primera lección para ser asombrosa tienes que aprender a sonreír asombrosamente

—-¿Sonreir?- repitio dudosa -¿Me veo como alguien que sonria?... no respondas, mejor dime como hhacerle

—claro con una sonrisa lo demás viene solo — sonrió — ahora muestrame una sonrisa

Bien- Sonrie, magicamente un fondo de flores aparece detras de ella, haciendola lucir adorable sonriendo con las mejillas sonrojadas -¿Asi?-

—Keseseseseese excelente ya diste el primer paso ahora —saco unas flores de solo Dios sabe donde — vamos a buscar chicos — van a donde los hermanos y Andy— bien Lin Shun parece soltero y sin compromiso bien Maddy ¿que le dirías si quisieras cortegarlo?

— Jul no lo se creo que ya tiene novia y es de armas tomar

— si pero como que Laura le da muchas vueltas

— si, pero el no es de los que se dan por vencidos tan fácil es bastante tterco

—bueno si pero un ejemplo imagina que por x o por y llegaran a tronar como lo cortejaras

—A Shun?- se puso a pensar, novedad-Eres tan lindo como la nieve que cae en los prados de tulipanes muy cursi?

—amm bien pero quitale la palabra tulipán a nadie le gustan los tulipanes y dale esto ahora ve y has que me sienta orgullosa

—A mi me gustan los tulipanes- replico -Mas si me los da Govert—Suspiro y se acerco a llhico algo nerviosa —Ehh... yo queria decirte que- respira respira, cálmate -Creo que eres tan lindo como la nieve que cae en los prados, Shun-

En ese momento el asiático se quedó inmóvil no podía decir ni j sin embargo reacciono y le sonrió levemente —te lo agradezco mucho Maddy pero yo ya tengo a alguien sin embargo estoy seguro de que alguien espera por ti

—He he he ehm esta bien gracias por la honestidad —se rasco la nuca y se dio la vuelta aun sonriendo como tonta. Agarro a Julchen de brazo y se la volvio a llevar arrastrando -Te voy a matar

—¿ahora que hice? Oh vamos Shun era el único disponible Ivan esta loco Antonio esta con Mei el escocés con Guiselle Nathan es un niño y creo que le gusta tu amiga Lily Cristopher sale con la presidenta Feliciano con mi hermana y Honda con Lucia

—pues me dijo lo que ya sabia tiene novia y si Feliks se entera es capaz de causar un horrible malentendido ¿entiendes lo complicado del asunto?

—pero Feliks no esta aquí ¿verdad? — lo que nadie sabía era que el polaco cansado de la dieta de la luna llena y el queso fue a buscar algo a la cafetería y vio todo aquello y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios

—osea vaya ese Lin matador creí que Lovino era el conquistador ¿me preguntó que tendrá el que las chicas lo consideran irresistible? umm bueno hace tiempo que no público nada será iinteresante— conocia muy bien el riesgo y mas de uno querría matarlo pero quizás también sea de utilidad o eso pensaba él

Mientras

—el show de talentos sera grandioso — dijo Jade con una sonrisa apuesto a que mas de uno estará dispuesto a participar

—fue buena idea lo de los disfraces presidenta parece que pensaste en todo

—si todo sea por ayudar a la escuela

 _hhasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	6. Chapter 6

_CCausa y efecto_

 _Capitulo seis_

 _Accidente_

 _Hola ¿comp están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Laura se le quedo mirando a su novio con cara de what cuando le conto lo ocurrido con la ccanadiense le parecía bastante sinceró a decir verdad— vaya... Gracias

—es mejor que lo sepas antes de que Feliks o alguien mas dijera algo que no es.

—si, aunque tranquilo no estoy molesta y hablando del diablo —vierom al polaco con el celular

 _¡Olisss!_

 _Oigan, como que saben de que me entere recientemente? Como que tengo que hacer una nota periodística de esto._

Finalmente se sentó en la cafetería comiendo su queso cuando los celulares empezaron a sonar

¡ _Ya, ya! Dejen de insistir, cielos, pues se los cuento._

 _Resulta que iba caminando a la cafetería, por que como que encontré una nueva dieta francesa súper efectiva. Es sobre no comer como que nada de nada, osea, y bajas de peso pero así! Y cuando sientas que te desmayas comes un bloque de queso._

 _Y bueno, como que entonces es difícil! Desde que las tallas se redujeron de a dos..." en fin creo que me distraje del objetivo Como_ _que en fin, eso no es lo que les iba a contar. Entonces iba caminando y escuche a un que Maddeline Willyams se le confesó a Shun aun sabiendo que tiene novia por supuesto que el la rechazo pero al parecer no se rendirá tan fácilmente_

Lógicamente eso llego a oídos de medio mundo claro que algunas personas se molestaron al respecto por fortuna llegó el concurso de talentos y las cosas mejorarían ¿o tal vez no?

La brasileña paso por el cuarto de Yao —jiji se ve muy gracioso mejor no abro la boca y sigo buscando a mi primo

—¡No digas nada aru!

— esta bien, esta ¿sigues molesto por la nota?

—¿tu que crees?

— umm tengo una idea para que la gente no crea nada que no es pero necesitó ayuda ya veraz que mi plan funcionara tu confían en mi , ¿ tu hermano tiene buena voz verdad?

—dime ¿de que trata el plan para ayudar a mi hermano aru?

—vamos a convencerlo de que suba al escenario a lon mejor así se desahoga un poquito

-Te apoyo aru-le dijo- si voy yo, de seguro lo convenso-se acerco a él-Lin, quieres ir al escenario aru, me haria muy feliz escucharte cantar aru

eh? No lo se hermano hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago - respondió nervioso

—¿por mi aru?

Pero justamente cuando iba a subir la coreana peleaba con la albina y por alguna razón todo el escenario le cayo encima al asiático

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	7. Chapter 7

_CCausa y efecto_

 _Capitulo 7_

 _Vaya problema._

 _Hola ¿Como están espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle primece por el apoyo espero les guste._

Todo el mundo corrió al escenario sin ppoderse creer lo que veían —todo el mundo atrás dejenlo salir —dijo Andiroba tratando de sacarlo de ahí con ayuda de Yao y Laura — esta bien no se rompió nada sera mejor llevarlo a la enfermería

Mientras todo eso sucedía al parecer Soo Jin y Julchen no se habían percatado de nada seguian enfrascadas en su pleito por lo que Vladimir Lupei un estudiante de origen rumano lanzo un hechizo sobre ellas lastimosamente también afectó a alguien más a Gilbert quien al ser víctima del hechizo se enamoraría de la primera que viera y esa para desgracia de Lovino fue Daphne mientras que Jul puso sus ojos en Mattew y Soo Jin en Alfred

En la enfermería

—¿Creen que esté bien?— preguto Laura

—lo estará el dragón está con el aru

—lo que no me explico es como diablos se le fue a caer un escenarios entero encima

—¿Eso responde tu pregunta? — dijo Andy —yo distraere a Feliks ustedes cuidenlo m

Mientras

Daphne estaba con cara de What no podía creer lo que oía —el asombroso yo te ama

—¿Estás hablando en serio?

—claro o que ? ¿Hay alguien más en tu vida ? Es el niño tomates cierto

Se extraño un poco por el cambio de actitud en Gilbert -Cla-Claro que no hay nadie en mi vida y la relación que tengo con Lovino no es tu asunto y solo te aclarare que lo veo como un amigo que raros se ponen todos hoy.

—muy bien kesesesesesesese — inexplicablemente volvió a sonreír — entonces el asombroso yo te conquistara dijo mientras la griega estaba mas que confundida

—por lo menos se te fue lo enojado... Espera. Que conquistarme?! - seguro su cara estaba mas roja que la bandera de Canadá. -Pero yo pensé que... Que éramos amigos? Que con ese cambio tan drástico, Gilbert? Acaso es una broma?! Si! Eso debe ser! Solo una de tus bromas... Verdad

—kesesesesese el asombroso yo no bromea Daphne— dijo decidido con una sonrisa siniestra

—okay... Ya me estas asustando... Así que mejor me voy—se dio la vuelta pero algo, mas bien alguien se lo impedía -Gilbert Enserio déjame ir-

—no hasta qu digas tu respuesta — en ese momento están demasiado cerca cuando ZAZ un golpe en la cabeza deja al pobre alemán noqueando dándole una oportunidad a Daphne de escapar

—¿Edtas bien Daphne?— pregunto Lovino

—si muchas gracias Lovino

—ese bastardo no volverá a molestar

Claro que nadie contaba con que habría una segunda chismosa en la academia

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos_


	8. Chapter 8

_Causa y efecto_

 _Capitulo 8_

 _Juego de niños primera parte._

 _Hola ¿Como estan? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las ideas espero les guste_

Ahora si que estaban metidos en un verdadero lio si de por sí Vladimir Lupei tenía fama de tramposo ahora aún peor tenis que remediar este desastre antes de que se pusiera peor la situación.

—tengo que remediar esto si no la fieresilla me mata lo tengo — saco su varita mágica y volvió a pronunciar unas extrañas palabras pero el hechizo salió al reves pues el rayo fue cayendo de un lado a otro y les cayó a cuatro personas un asiatico una mexicana un italiano y una griega ya se imaginan quienes son— no puede ser

Mientras tanto en enfermería

Un pequeño asiatico despertó con hambre y salió de la enfermería a buscar algunos dulces para comer no sabía exactamente donde estaba ni como había ido a dar ahí siguió caminando hasta que vio otros niños que estaban cerca de la dirección — hola.

—ciao — dijo un pequeño italiano malhumorado

—¿hola también te perdiste?—pregunto una pequeña mexicana a lo que el asintió

—me llamo Shun ¿Como se llaman?

— soy Laura y ella es Daphne

— Lovino Vargas maldición no estoy a su servicio y estoy jodidamente perdido también

Para budbus una solución entraron a la dirección pero al parecer no habia nadie así que aprovecharon para llamar la atención hicieron muchas travesuras claro que el director dio con ellos y los puso en una carreola

Una vez que se distrajo Lin se solto ycon fuerza que tenía le bajó los pantalones y huyó con toda la carriola...

—Sujetense...aunque me encontré unas estampitas del director...—eran las fotos de las mamás de los niños y algunas chicas en bikinis que el director guardaba en secreto.

—habran paso..habrán paso — dijo Laura mientras como persecución de película salían con la carriola.

-Ah, no están a años Luz de mis nietos mas traviesos - Rómulo los seguía ya repuesto su pantalón volvió a poner la carriola de seguridad en su lugar

Lovino ."conseguiste el número...?" Preguntó Daphne

—el estirado lo tiene

Claro también tenía el celular

—y ahora acusarlo con su esposa— tomo fotografias de las fotos y los mandó via whats app a su esposa

Las niñas por su parte veían las "estanpitas" —¿Y si las vestimos ?— pregunto Daphne inocente

—vistamoslas

— ROMULO — se escuchó una furiosa voz se trataba de Cleopatra su esposa

—Mire señora —dijo Laura..— Daphne yyo pintamos las figuritas de su esposo...

Lovino hacía pucheros junto con Shun.—el señor viejo no nos dejó jugar.— dijo el pequeño asiatico con un puchero sin mencionar que aún tenía hambre

Mientras

Andiroba no podía crrcr lo que oía cuando Vlad le contó lo ocurrido — debemos encontrarlo así como está su don se puede salir de control sin mencionar las travesuras que es capaz de hacer

—es un niño ¿Que daño puede hacer?

— si tiene hambre lo que sea

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero haya gustado nos leemos_


	9. Chapter 9

_Causa y efecto_

 _Capitulo nueve_

 _Juego de niños segunda parte_

 _Hola, ¿Como están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y una gran disculpa por el retraso espero les guste_

Cleopatra se acercó a los niños le parecían muy tiernos aunque también familiares —¿Alguien me puede explicar que paso?

— yo se lo puedo explicar todo — dijo Vladimir corriendo junto con Andiroba a la cual el pequeño Shun reconoció de inmediato aunque no como esperaba

—Fatima que bien que viniste a jugar conmigo — dijo abrazándola a lo que Vladimir soltó la carcajada

—larga historia , veo que han hecho muchas travesuras hoy

— ese señor es muy malo no nos dejó jugar

—señor Lupei, ¿Puede decirnos cuánto tiempo tardaran en volver a la normalidad? — pregunto Cleopatra con preocupación mientras su marido hacia escándalo por las fotos dañadas

—sera un aproximado de 24 horas — dijo el rumano

—tengo hambre— dijo el pequeño Shun interrumpiendo al rumano el cual se sintió ofendido paciencia mucha paciencia

Más tarde

Luego de haber comido los llevaron al parque de diversiones para que pudieran jugar aunque el pequeño Lovi no confiaba del todo -Los atrape - Rómulo apareció con su esposa - Hoy los llevaremos al mejor lugar de sus vidas - Cuando los niños se dieron cuenta ya estaban en un Parque de Diversiones.

Los niños miraron con ojos abiertos el parque de diversiones...

—¡A donde subimos primero.!— gritaban a coro..porque sus ojos estaban como platos...y los niños se dividieron en medio del parqué de diversiones claro que cada uno estuvo en vigilancia constante aunque el pequeño asiático sentía algo así que decidió preguntarle a la brasileña sobre su vajiley — Fátima ¿Yo también podré convertirme en algo como la abuelita?

—ah si por supuesto pero a su tiempo, quiero que me prometas algo, promete que sea lo que sea en lo que te conviertas no te asustaras y tampoco usaras ese don para el mal

—lo prometo— sonrió imaginando lo que pasaría

El resto del día paso tranquilo de no ser por las travesuras de Lovi y Daphne finalmente el hechizo se rompió regresandolos a la normalidad

Al día siguiente

— bien, comencemos a trabajar en los ensayos para la obra de teatro jeje Laura me asesinara pero tenía que hacerlo además de que serviría para fomentar confianza y si tus sospechas son ciertas más de uno saldrá con pareja este año

—como que la obra debería llamarse el bello y la fiera cielo por la pareja que escogiste

—permiteme recordarte que aún te quieren matar jiji, estoy segura de que muy pronto pasará algo bueno— sonrió la mexicana mientras ayudaba con la escenografía, estaba bastante tranquila aunque imaginaba que su prima la interaria matar ya que la puso como Bella en la obra de la bella y la bestia

—¡LUCIA TE VOY A MATAR! —se escuchó una furiosa voz

—oh oh creo que ya lo vio

 _hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


End file.
